Amazing
by Spawn Hades
Summary: What if Spidey was part of Team Flash? What if Ronnie was Caitlin's older brother? What if Peter Parker moved to Central City? What if someone finally showed up Oliver in a fight? What if Peter found himself in a love feud between multiple women fighting for his attention, and he doesn't know which one to choose? P.S. Spidey's suit is the new PS4 game one. Also, Rated T... for now.
1. Chapter 1: First Fight

"Ollie, I'm being serious, this guy… He is going to kick your ass."

"You keep saying that, but I seriously doubt it, considering how many times you said that about yourself, yet no matter how fast you get, you still can't beat me in a fair fight." The former billionaire smirked confidently. But you must not mistake his confidence for arrogance, because as smug as Oliver may seem, he knows that there is a possibility he may lose this fight. Especially after hearing just a tiny bit of information about his opponent from Barry.

"Yeah, we'll see who is laughing when you're being treated in the med bay for a damaged pride." Barry laughed as the two walked into the Star Labs private hanger just outside Central City's limits.

What the two of them saw as they entered was, in Barry's words, frickin' awesome.

Inside was a group of people huddled together around a bunch of computer monitors, quietly murmuring to themselves. Except one person was standing apart from the rest. A shirtless man who was doing push-ups with Cisco standing beside him with a tablet in his hand. The two heroes could hear Cisco speaking quite loudly as they approached.

"297, 298, 299, 300! In just two minutes! God damn Webs, you are fast, even by Barry's standards. When he isn't relying his speed too much, of course." Cisco continued to ramble on as Barry grinned and Oliver frowned inwardly.

" _This guy beat my record by a whole hundred. Damn."_ He silently groaned, but never let it show in his perfectly practiced calm and intimidating posture as he and his friend arrived at their destination.

"Okay, so, let's introduce everyone I guess. Umm… this is the _**Green Arrow**_ , who, in his spare time moonlights as Star City's Mayor Oliver Queen." There were a few chuckles coming from the group huddled around the computers after that last comment.

Now that Oliver could see the man up close and in detail, he noted that this man seemed to be about two inches taller than himself, which would make the man roughly six foot three. He seemed to be absolutely covered in muscle, but not overly so that he stuck out.

The man was also wearing a blood red mask, with black lines covering it in a web-like pattern. The mask had two white lenses that seemed to have some form of black camera-like technology as a border that shrunk and grew with the man's eyes, giving off a sense of emotion.

"And this is _**Spider-Man**_ , New York's number one hero and all-round badass." Barry finished off as the newly identified 'Spider-Man', stuck out his hand in a friendly greeting.

"Hi there! It's an honour to meet you Mr Queen, I have been keeping up with what you have been doing as Mayor, and I have to admit, I'm impressed. Who would have thought that the playboy son of Robert Queen would grow up and help change his city for the better? Then again, I guess five years in hell will do that to you. And apparently a lot more than anyone else knows." Spider-Man said slyly, gesturing Oliver's Bow that was currently in his left hand.

Oliver politely shook Spider-Man's hand and noticed that the man had a very tight grip, but seemed to be holding back, so as to not crush his hand, he supposed.

"Two things. First, why the mask? Second, who told you my identity so I can tell them off for being so tardy as-to not ask me before giving my identity over to a complete stranger." Oliver said, giving the man a hard stare.

"Well, nice to meet you too. _*Ahem*_ Firstly, I don't trust people so easily, I've learned that being easily trusting will eventually lead to getting cream for the large amount of pain in my ass. But, if you beat me in this fight, I'll take it off. As for your second question… no-one." Spidey answered quipping up a joke to keep the conversation light-hearted.

"What do you mean 'no-one'?" Was all Oliver could say in response to Spider-Man's last comment.

"Oh, right. I figured it out relatively quickly after using my connections to look into all of the SCPD's files on every green hooded archer to appear in Starling and Star. I mean come on, The Hood, 6'1, wears a green hood and fires green arrows. The Arrow, 6'1, wears a green hood and fires green arrows. Green Arrow, 6'1, wears a green hood and fires green arrows. And after I looked at the files for Roy Harper, who was apparently The Arrow, I found that he is actually only 5'9, odd isn't it? Plus, when I encountered him in Gotham a few months back, he told me himself that he wasn't The Arrow, but his red hooded partner Arsenal." Spidey explained, relishing in the older man's flabbergasted expression.

"How?" Oliver responded when he forcefully shook himself out of his shocked stupor.

"Well, as I said, I have connections in the NYPD, CCPD and SCPD. Plus, I'm secretly super rich, and my IQ is equal to, if not higher than, Reed Richards'." The Web Slinger grinned.

"Well, good work I guess, regardless it's time to find out who's under that mask of yours." Oliver stated, swapping his bow into his right hand as he walked to one end of the hanger.

"Well, I guess I better get to my side. Cisco! Time me if you please." Spidey said before jogging casually to the opposite side of the hanger to Oliver.

As the two heroes began doing final stretches and mentally preparing themselves, the rest of the gang where hard at work setting up the various camera angles and monitoring the two's vitals.

"Spidey is looking A-okay." Stated Caitlyn Snow, Bio-Engineer and Team Flash's medic.

"His stats are incredible." Commented Iris West as she glanced at her father and brother who both nodded in agreement, both eager to see the incoming fight.

"Oliver is, as usual, in tip top shape." Chirped Felicity Smoke as she glanced back to see Team Arrow 2.0 behind her, these people being John Diggle Aka _**Spartan**_ , Rene Montoya Aka _**Wild-Dog**_ , Rory Reagan Aka _**Ragman**_ , Curtis Holt Aka _**Mister Terrific**_ and Dinah Drake Aka the third woman to take the role of _**Black Canary**_. They all seemed to be watching Oliver stretch, each betting how long this new guy will last against their leader, all of them confident Oliver would give them a show before easily taking down the Wall Crawler. All except Dinah, who, although respecting Oliver's ability and trusts that he is one of the best fighters in the world, has met Spidey before and knows some of the impossible feets he has accomplished.

Cisco was standing to the side as he held his tablet with a timer on screen and a grin on his face.

"You guys both ready?" Cisco asked finally. Oliver nodded curtly before knocking an arrow and aiming for Spidey's face. Spidey made one of his usual quips before standing in a ready position.

"Does it really matter if I'm ready or not? I mean, he's still going to try and shoot me, regardless of how I feel about it. Ah well, at least I'll go down in history as the guy who was killed by a guy dressed up as Robin Hood." Peter nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders before leveling Oliver with a cold stare, his lenses narrowing in determination.

"Alright… 3… 2… 1… GO!"

 _Shling! Shling! Shling!_

Spidey laughed at seeing Oliver's mostly-suppressed shock that was semi-evident on his face. The reason Oliver was so shocked, was that Spidey had caught all three of his Arrows in-between his four fingers on his right hand.

"What? Never seen a man catch a few arrows here and there? Pssh, I've had to deal with old guys in bird costumes and a family of Russian hunters trying to skin me alive, literally." Webs taunted. He then threw all three arrows back at the emerald archer, watching as they each successfully hit their targets, Oliver's hood, bow and quiver, knocking both items away and tearing the hood from the archer's shoulders successfully.

"Okay, time to end this." Spider-Man said confidently before jumping into the air, reaching a height that Oliver didn't know was possible for a normal man to reach, and shot out a white rope of sorts from a contraption on his wrist, hitting the ground behind Oliver. Spidey then grabbed the end of the rope and pulled himself towards Oliver at inhuman speeds.

Oliver barely had enough time to dodge the attack before Spidey was bouncing off the ground, flipping over his head and kicking him in the chest.

Oliver swung his leg out in an attempt to roundhouse Webs, before Spidey dodged and returned it with a blow to the stomach before also sweeping the older man's legs out from under him and slamming him into the ground.

Oliver groaned in pain, not able to move in fear of further injuring himself. When he reopened his eyes, he found a red and black glove outstretched to him. Ollie begrudgingly took it, heaving himself out of the mini crater formed from Spidey's slam.

"Damn. I am so sorry about that, I forgot to hold back a bit more than usual for the finisher, I just kind of let go I guess." Spidey apologised sheepishly, rubbing the back of his mask-covered head.

"Oh! And also, since you actually managed to land a hit on me, I'll give you my identity anyway." The Web Slinger said before pulling his mask off his face.

"Hi, Peter Parker, CEO of Parker Industries and your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man." The entrepreneur grinned an enthusiastic grin as he looked over at the others, particularly a brunette bio-engineer who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Holy crap! We finally have someone on the team with more money than Oliver!" Barry exclaimed jokingly, suddenly appearing beside his two friends.

"Meh. I don't really care to flaunt my money, the only reason I created PI was to help the world, and because I had a lot of money and didn't have a clue as to what I should do with it." Peter shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, Barry, how is the Padawan?" Peter asked suddenly, turning to his slightly younger friend.

"Oh, you know, as strong in the force as he is, he is still extremely reckless, he's also built himself a reputation in Team Flash for being too fast for his own good." Barry chuckled, looking at his girlfriend's younger brother, who was speeding around, exclaiming how awesome the fight was, and trying to recreate some of Peter's moves.

"Well, perhaps he just needs a small pep talk and a few inspirational words." Peter casually suggested.

"Yeah! Definitely! Go right ahead and tell him all about powers and responsibility, maybe you can get somewhere that I can't." Barry chuckled again, but he was also glad that Peter offered to tell Wally about Uncle Ben, for he was going to ask Peter if he could do so anyway.

"Well, if you guys will excuse me, I need to go reunite with an old friend. Oliver, it was great fighting with you. Bar, I'll see you later, peace!" Peter then flipped into the air, doing a tumbling 180, and web slinging over to the others.

"Where in the hell did you find this guy Bar?" Oliver asked, curious.

"Well, it turns out that you weren't the first guy with the idea to go out and fight crime. Pete's being doing this since he was fifteen. He was based in New York until recently when he decided he needed some change and moved to Central City after hearing about the Meta-Human outbreak. But, apparently, he left NY in capable hands. He has a sidekick/protégé, kid's codename is Spider-Venom. I've never met him personally, but from what I know, he is sixteen and his first name is Miles." Barry explained, in detail.

"Damn, he must trust this kid a ton if he is entrusting a sixteen-year-old with a whole city." Oliver mused.

"Oh, indefinitely. And Peter trusts people almost as little as you. It took me six team-ups before he agreed to come by Star Labs to meet the team. And another 10 before he told just me who he was." Barry agreed.

Meanwhile, Peter was arriving at the other group of people all turning to him when he landed.

"Damn Spidey, you wrecked his ass." Cisco chirped up, high-fiving the Wall Crawler.

"Yeah, good show kid." Joe nodded his respect while shaking Peter's hand.

"Spidey, bro, that was awesome! How you just completely caught those arrows and threw them straight back at him was genius." Wally praised.

When Peter looked at Team Arrow, they were all grumbling apart from Dinah, who was smirking while taking all of her team's money from the bet.

Lastly, Peter looked at the woman he wanted to see the most. And said woman looked like she both wanted to kiss him and rip him apart, limb from limb.

"Hey... Caitlin."


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion (Updated)

**A/N Hello again. Sorry for the delay, I had planned to write this and a bunch of other chapters back in October but life took a turn for the worst within the space of three days. So, again, sorry, just had to deal with some personal shit.**

 **And, because I know what it feels to be curious when someone says, 'personal stuff', I'll give you some details.**

 **Basically, on September 30, my cat was hit by a car and killed, so I kinda had to take a few days and grieve for that, then, three days later, the following Monday, my cousins' gran passed away, so I had to help them deal with that.**

 **And then, after all that happened, I began to drift from writing as my studying increased, so life just kinda fucked me in regards to that. Plus, very recently, I received my Maths Prelim scores, with 8% I can officially say I've done-fucked up. But now, I'm gonna try to stick to my new schedule.**

Anyway, onto the actual story.

This will be an endgame Peter/Caitlin. With a 20% chance of a mini-harem, because it's what I normally do, just to a lesser extent. BUT, it will only happen if it fits, due to me ATTEMPTING to write to a similar fashion as the writers of Flash and Arrow, although slightly different, cause, you know, it's Spider-Man.

There will be flashbacks, there will be romantic drama, there will be action and there will be awesome villains, hopefully.

(P.S. This starts off in an Alternate timeline, where some events happened differently and others didn't happen at all.)

Some include:

In Arrow S3, Oliver never married Nyssa, and he didn't kill Ras, he only thought he did, but never recovered the body because he kicked him off the dam.

In Arrow S5, Rory never lost his powers and is still part of Team Arrow.

In Flash, Caitlin was never romantically involved with Ronnie, or Jay-Hunter, because Ronnie is her big brother, she was dating Peter and she actually had some common sense to not grow feelings for a suspicious other-earthly man who may or may not be who he says he is. Oh, and she was still too hurt over her kinda-break up with Peter.

And now for Revolutionary Reviews!

 **Shadow Uchiha Avenger: Another harem?**

As I said previously, possibly, and if so, it will only be a two or the person one. Five maximum. You'll just have to find out with the rest of us.

 **kamehameha 2000: This is gonna sound weird but could this not be a harem story? 'Cause this seems like a really good 'what-if?' and I would love to read it and not have it just be "then Spidey fucked this girl". But whatever you do, I will probably read and enjoy. It is just my stupid opinion.**

As I said, at this point, anything is possible. We'll just have to see how the story goes. Not even I know what's going to happen. But I can assure you that all sex scenes will have a reason and all romantic interests will serve a point.

 **Sherizal: So this Spidey is probably Tom Holland's MCU version, except he's not 15 but 21. By using Tom's actual real-life age and he's more experienced, thanks to his mentor and father figure Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers.**

Nope! Not at all. A) The Avengers don't exist here, although some of the members might. Spidey was the first ever Vigilante/Superhero in this world. Ever. In this world, Peter is 26, and he built PI with only his intellect and his inheritance from his parents who had a lot of money due to being extremely successful Spies. But that's for another day. Tony won't be his father figure in this, but he might pop up somewhere as a close family friend maybe. If you want an MCU Peter fic from me, check out Homegoing.

 **Guest-1: I like this.**

Me too!

 **Adtr509: Glad you are not dead, first and foremost. Secondly, what sort of plotline will this story take place in? Arrow and Flash's timeline?**

 **P.S: Who is in the harem for now?**

I am not dead, just a little wounded, lol. As for plotline, I'm guessing you meant timeline? If so then yes, it will be a slightly different but mostly the same as the _**Flarrowverse.**_ As for who is in the possible-harem? Well I'll give you three members. Caitlin Snow, Kara Danvers and Nyssa Parker. (Tee-hee.)

 **Guest-2: Oliver is made to look like an idiot. It's fucking retarded.**

A) Watch your mother-fucking language! Lol. B) Oliver was not meant to look stupid and I apologise if it does look that way. I was simply demonstrating that Oliver was pushing above his weight. Peter has been fighting for his life since he was fifteen, whereas Oliver started in his late twenties. Plus, Peter is more experienced, which will be shown later. Also, Oliver is an extremely skilled archer and hand-to-hand fighter, but Peter literally has aimbot, due to this Peter having mastered the ability to hone his Spider-Sense to anticipate his Opponents attacks before they even think of attacking.

 **Spiderfan92: Awesome new story, there are not many Spider-Man/Flash crossovers out there, and I kinda like the Peter/Caitlin.**

Thank you, I agree! I personally think Peter would fit perfectly into the Flash world. And I like to think that Peter and Caitlin would make each other look amazing and have a dynamic relationship that would boost their scientific minds! If that makes sense.

 **Spider-Man Super-Fan: This story is soooooooo amazing! (See what I did there? 'Amazing'? No...? Oh ok then...) Anyway, this is really good! You're a great author!**

Thanks for the kind words, that was a truly Spectacular pun my friend. Hahaha.

 **Ironknight3307: Good job on this chapter, please update.**

Cheers, and you can now consider it updated.

 **BlueMoon(Guest): Great, Love Peter and Caitlin, you do not need to put Peter in a harem story every time. Can't wait to see more.**

Thank you, but as for the harem, it's probably going to happen, even if it is just a small one, but that's solely because of the type of writer I am, it's kinda my thing, writing harems. I enjoy having Peter being surrounded by various women with different personalities and powers, it keeps him on his toes and gives me the opportunity to put him in really unique situations. Sorry if that's not for you.

 **GrandmasterVenom: I agree with everything other than Ronnie being Caitlin's brother.**

That's awesome that you liked the chapter, but I'm sorry about your issue with Caitlin and Ronnie being siblings, but it was the only way I could have Ronnie being a really close friend of Peter's from before he even started dating Caitlin.

 **Onwards Comrades!**

* * *

"Hey… Caitlin…"

"You… You… You're..?" She asked dumbly.

"Yeah…" Peter replied slowly, preparing himself for the onslaught that was surely coming.

"So, all this time… You where… Spider-Man… And I've been hating you… Because I thought you left me for money and fame… When you've been out there saving people? Oh god! I'm so horrible!" Caitlin began to tear up as she scrutinised herself.

"Hey, hey, hey… Don't beat yourself up about it. It was me that left you like an ass, I should have given you a better reason or even tried to stay in touch. I just couldn't bring myself to do it when I knew that I would only be putting you in even more risk than what I was when we were dating. At least then I could be there to protect you, but… When you moved to Central City… I realised that I had to break things off so that you could live your life, safe from me and my… other life." Peter winced when Caitlin slammed into his chest, gripping hard.

"Yeah… That's gonna hurt in the morning." Peter groaned as Caitlin squeezed on a bruise he had gained while fighting Rhino that morning. Because of course his villains followed him from New York.

"Oh! Sorry! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean-I mean I just thought." Caitlin stuttered as she backed up and began checking him for bruises and cuts.

"Hey! My eyes are up here okay?" Peter joked as he grabbed her arms to stop her roaming.

"I'm fine Cait. Just got into a fight with an escaped zoo animal this morning and my bones still ache." Peter explained/joked and held his gaze until Caitlin calmed and slumped her shoulders.

"Okay, now that that's over with, can we please move on to the fact that we have a LOT of catching up to do?" Peter pleaded, flashing his puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Yeah, sure, sure." Caitlin agreed as she centred herself.

"Actually, now that I think about it, there is way too much stuff to go over, how about we go out for a coffee or something? I mean, if that's cool with you?" Peter offered.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful. Now, how about we get back to the others before they start saying things, hmm?" Caitlin gestured her hand slyly to the group where Felicity and Cisco where not-so-subtly looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Peter nodded. It was only then did he realise how far away from the group they were, yet he didn't recall moving away from them. Huh, guess they let them have some space, that's nice of them.

Suddenly, Peter had a fun idea and quickly swept Caitlin off her feet before leaping over to the others. Caitlin quickly wrapped herself around him in a deat-grip, screaming as they left the ground so suddenly.

As soon as they landed, Peter increased his grip on Caitlin as she started beating him for scaring.

"Fuck you! You asshole! I can't believe you did that!" She furiously continued her feable attack on him.

Peter just chuckled before forcing Caitlin to raise her head to look at him as he quickly kissed her nose before putting her down and somersaulting over the group, laughing the whole time as she growled cutely.

"Damn you Parker!" She screeched and gave chase, the two of them running around the hanger while looping through and around the group of astonished heroes who couldn't believe that Caitlin was participating in something so… childish and fun.

Cisco and Barry both shared a look. They knew that Peter will definitely be a major help in getting Caitlin back to her happy self.

* * *

 **~The next day, CC Jitters~**

"I still can't believe your him." Caitlin said as she stared at her ex in amazement.

"Yeah, well I am. And I can't tell you how much it has hurt me to be so close to you and not having told you these past few months. Hell, the past few years." Peter winced as he recollected how many missed opportunities he has had to reveal his identity to Caitlin.

"It's Okay Pete, I know now, and that's all that matters. Although I have to ask, I remember reaing an article saying that Spider-Man had disappeared from New York for a few years, what did you do? Where were you?" Caitlin prodded, genuinely interested in his disappearance.

"Well… I kinda joined a league of sorts. After Gwen's death, I started to fall into this depression, and I started to consider suicide, when I met you, and we fell in love, and it was the greatest time of my life, but eventually, reality set in.

I realised that every time I saw you, and every moment we shared, every time we got closer and deeper in love, the more danger I was putting in you. And when you moved to Central City after you go the job at Star Labs, I realised that I had to let you go.

After I cut off all ties to you and Ronnie, I began to drop back into my depression. And that's when I was approached by a man called Ras Al Ghul. He gave me a purpose again. Become an assassin and protect the world from the evils that hid in the dark. Eventually, I became his Heir, but in order to take his place, I had to kill him. And I wasn't ready to kill one of the men who helped me become who I am, so I gave a compromise, I would leave the league for five years, and if he cannot find another Heir in that time, I would return and take my place as the new Ras Al Ghul."

Peter finished his explanation there and took a swig of coffee. Caitlin took a few minutes to process all of this information.

"Wait, so he just let you leave for 5 years, with no consequence?" He nodded. "Wow. That's insane, so how long do you have left?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with worry.

"Seven months." He replied somberly.

"Well let's just hope that he finds a new Heir then." She grasped his hands in hers while staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. Let's hope." He replied with a hopeful sile of his own as he brought her hands into his own, squeezing them lovingly.

"And even if he doesn't, I'll find a way to be with you, if you still want that." He looked into her eyes with hope.

Caitlin smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"I can't right now Peter, but one day, maybe. I'm sorry, it just hurts." She looked away sadly.

"Hey, that's okay, I'm gonna show you just how much I love you. I'll prove to you that I can be who you need me to be. But, for now, let's say friends?" He smiled lovingly at her.

"Yeah… friends." She returned the smile.

 **A/N Well, there it is, chapter two of Amazing, it's been a long time, and I apologise for that. From now on, the following chapters will be longer and laid out like full on episodes. Just consider these last two chapters like a pilot episode. No action yet, but there will be next chapter. Sincerely, Hades.**


End file.
